The invention relates to an implant for the correction and stabilization of a spinal column, comprising pedicle screws that can be screwed into the vertebrae, and at least one connection element that connects the pedicle screws at screw heads on the pedicle screws.
Spinal implants are known and described, for example, in German Patent No. DE 41 10 002 C1. In this reference there is an implant, wherein the connection element is formed by a metal rod that is fixed in place on the spinal column, using the pedicle screws. This occurs over the length of at least two adjacent vertebrae, to correct and stabilize the spinal column. This is achieved by pushing the vertebrae into a specific spatial position and fixing or forcing them in place. This act results in a stiffening of the spinal column in a specific region, which guarantees that the spinal column can perform its supporting function, even if individual vertebrae or disks in the intervertebral space have been traumatically damaged or have become degeneratively diseased. In the region of the spinal column stiffened by the implant, the natural mobility of healthy vertebra is prohibited, so that adjacent regions of the spinal column are subjected to greater stress, and therefore are more susceptible to wear and friction wear, in other words more degenerative diseases.